colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Digital Bounce - SE7EN ft T.O.P
Descripción *'Título:' Dgital Bounce ft T.O.P. 160px|right *'Artista:' Se7en. *'Mini-Album:' Digital Bounce. *'Pista:' #2. *'Género:' Hip-Hop/Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Julio-2010. Video full|center|400 px SE7EN. T.O.P Romanización Hands up everybody hey Hands up everybody hey Hands up everybody hey Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world I eumakeun 7volution i another round Ni gaseume seumyeondeuneun galnal gateun sound I like that I like that I like that that that Nae gwetgaye deuryeo oneun supersonic wave Nae nunape pyeolchyeo jineun 3D paradise Wanna get wanna get wanna get get get Everybody put your hands up get get get your hands up Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Ne shimjangeun joldae nukseulji anhneun chrome heart Nae du apeun neoreul jikkyeo juneun robo cap One, two action!!! All the party people everybody hollaback I gongganeul dwiheundeuneun digital attack Wanna get wanna get wanna get get get Everybody put your hand up Get get get your hand up Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Let me told ya Ije neodo mae-il maeil Gyeongheom hage dwel shinsegyeo Naneun cheomdan hwandwen doshi wihe juyeok Jeolmeuniyege ggaedalmeun juneun juyeon (In to the fire) Hey honey Imi imi yeoseongdeulri shigi Shingyeong seuji anhado dwe jeulkige dwel teni Naneun maeil nae ireumeul Galkameokneun saengjwideureul sanyanghaneun dwetgolmoke nalssaeng goyangi I shiganeun ppareuge gani Nae jeolmeumeul eojji haeya jihyero unji SE7EN/TOP Wanjeonhi jeokshyeojin urin cheong chuneul nanweo kkwang kkwang kkwang D I G I T A L welcome to the digital world (welcome to the world world) D I G I T A L welcome to the digital world Se-se7en and T.O.P, YG (No doubt) let's get it Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Welcome to digital world (welcome to the world) Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Welcome to, welcome to Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Digital world Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Digital world SE7EN/TOP Se-se7en and T.O.P, we out Español Manos arriba todo el mundo manos arriba hey Manos arriba todo el mundo manos arriba Manos arriba todo el mundo manos arriba hey Salto Digital Sonido digital X Digital Bienvenidos al mundo digital Esta música es otra ronda de 7volución El sonido penetra tu corazón como una navaja Me gusta eso, me gusta eso, me gusta eso eso eso La onda supersónico llega a mis oídos El paraíso 3D se desarrolla en frente de mí Quiero tener, quiero tener, quiero tener tener tener Todo el mundo manos arriba pongan, pongan, pongan la manos arriba Salto Digital Sonido digital X Digital Bienvenidos al mundo digital Salto Digital Sonido digital X Digital Bienvenidos al mundo digital Un corazón de cromo, mi corazón nunca se oxidará Tal como Robocop, yo te protegeré con mis dos brazos (Uno Dos Acción) Todos los fiesteros, todos saluden El ataque digital sacude este lugar Quiero tener, quiero tener, quiero tener tener tener Todo el mundo manos arriba pongan, pongan, pongan la manos arriba Salto Digital Sonido digital X Digital Bienvenidos al mundo digital Salto Digital Sonido digital X Digital Bienvenidos al mundo digital Déjenme decirles El nuevo mundo que experimentarán cada día Yo soy conocido gobernante de ese lugar Un papel principal para los aspirantes (al fuego) Hey cariño Ya es el momento para las mujeres No tienes que preocuparte, lo disfrutaras Todos los días uso mi nombre rompiendo los obstáculos para alcanzar mi meta El tiempo corre demasiado rápido ¿Qué tiene que ver la sabiduría con mi juventud? SE7EN/TOP Empapados en ello, compartimos la juventud Bang Bang Bang D I G I T A L Bienvenidos al mundo digital (Bienvenido al mundo mundial) D I G I T A L Bienvenidos al mundo digital SE-SE7EN Y T.O.P, YG (sin duda) Vamos Salto Digital (Salto Digital) Sonido Digital (Sonido Digital) X Digital (X Digital) Bienvenidos al mundo digital (Bienvenidos al mundo) Salto Digital (Salto Digital) Sonido Digital (Sonido Digital) X Digital (X Digital) Bienvenidos al, Bienvenidos al Salto Digital (Salto Digital) Sonido Digital (Sonido Digital) X Digital (X Digital) Bienvenidos al mundo digital Salto Digital (Salto Digital) Sonido Digital (Sonido Digital) X Digital (X Digital) Bienvenidos al mundo digital SE7EN/TOP Se-se7en y T.O.P, acabamos Hangul Hands up everybody hey Hands up everybody hey Hands up everybody hey Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world 이 음악은 7volution 의 another round 니 가슴에 스며드는 칼날같은 sound I like that I like that I like that that that 내 귓가에 들려오는 supersonic wave 내 눈앞에 펼쳐지는 3d paradise Wanna get wanna get wanna get get get Everybody put your hand up get get get your hand up Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world 내 심장은 절대 녹슬지 않는 chrome heart 내 두 팔은 너를 지켜주는 로보캅 one, two action!!! all the party people everybody holla back 이공간을 뒤흔드는 digital attack wanna get wanna get wanna get get get Everybody put your hand up get get get your hand up Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Digital bounce Digital sound Digital X Welcome to digital world Let me told ya 이제 너도 매일매일 경험 하게 될 신세계 나는 첨단화된 도시 위에 주역 젊은이에게 깨닮음 주는 주연 (In to the fire-) hey honey 이미 이미 여성들의 시기 신경 쓰지 않아도 되 즐기게 될 테니 나는 매일 내 이름을 갉아먹는 생쥐들을 사냥하는 뒷골목에 날쌘 고양이 이 시간은 빠르게 가니 내 젊음을 어찌 해야 지혜로운지 완전히 적셔진 우린 청춘을 나눠 쾅쾅쾅 D I G I T A L welcome to the digital world (welcome to the world world) D I G I T A L welcome to the digital world Se-se7en and T.O.P, YG (No doubt) let's get it Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Welcome to digital world (welcome to the world) Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Welcome to, welcome to Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Digital world Digital bounce (digital bounce) Digital sound (digital sound) Digital X (digital X) Digital world Se-se7en and T.O.P, we out Datos Categoría:Se7en Categoría:T.O.P